Silver Lining
by HopelessRomantic2008
Summary: Bella experiences a tragedy in her life. Who will be the one person who is able to help her overcome it? All-human. BXE, all canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I've been thinking about this for a while, and I have the first 3 chapters written, I just want to see how people feel about it. I would really love reviews, constructive criticism is a great thing! I hope you like it! Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Twilight, or anything to do with it. I own a copy of all 4 books, the soundtrack and an Edward Cullen poster. That's about it, sadly.

Chapter 1

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I repeated over and over again, jumping in my seat while trying to keep the steering wheel straight. "Thank you so much, Mom! I love it." I looked to my right and smiled at her as she laughed.

"I get it, Bella! And you're welcome. I'm glad you like it." We were driving from Port Angeles, back to Forks, where we lived. We had just gone shopping, and my mom bought me the whole collection of Jane Austen books, my favorite author. We were having a great time in the car, joking about how funny Charlie, my dad, and Emmett, my older brother, looked when they played Guitar Hero. We gossiped about people at school, talked about Emmett and Rosalie, his girlfriend and one of my closest friends, when suddenly my phone rang.

"Mom, can you get it? It's probably Alice." Alice is my best friend. We've been connected at the hip since we were in kindergarten.

"Hello? Isabella Swans phone, this is her secretary speaking… Hi Alice, hold on, she's right here. But not too long. She's driving." She handed the phone to me.

"Hey Ali, what's up?"

"Hey Bells, whatcha up to?"

"Oh, not much. My mom and I went to Port Angeles to go shopping and we're driving home now."

"YOU WENT SHOPPING WITHOUT ME!?" Alice shrieked into the phone, causing me to flinch and pull the phone away from my ear. My mom chuckled and shook her head.

"Calm it down, crazy! We went book shopping. Jeez." Talk about out of control. Alice was a shopping fiend.

"Well, then I guess I forgive you—"

"Gee, thanks." I interrupted sarcastically.

"Don't interrupt, Bella. It's rude. ANYWHO, I'll forgive you if you come over for dinner tonight. Emmett too, I already called him."

"Sure thing, Ali. What's going on?"

"Well…" Oh, this'll be good. She sounded sneaky. "…my cousin just moved in with us, and I want the crew to meet him. Jas and Rosalie are coming too. He's really nice. And cute, Bella…maybe you guys will hit it off! And get married! And have babies! And then we'll really be like sisters! Or cousins…in-law. Or something." Alice started rattling off, forgetting that I was on the phone still.

"Alice," I groaned. "You will NOT set me up with your cousin. I forbid you. I remember what happened the last time you did that."

"Bella," she whined. "I'm sorry about Eric Yorkie. I for sure thought he wasn't a weirdo. I mean, how was I supposed to know that he would spend the whole night sniffing your hair?"

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered under my breath. "I'll come, but you have to promise that this is not a set up."

"Ok, I promise." She said a little too quickly.

"Alice," I growled. "Don't do it." I knew her too well.

"Oh, damn! Look at the time, gotta go! See you tonight! Wear blue!" and then she hung up/

"Damnit," I said, throwing my phone at my mom, who was laughing silently, her shoulders shaking violently.

"Oh, honey, she means well." Renee said, with laughter in her voice. "She just wants you to be happy."

"Yeah, well not everyone can have what her and Jasper have. Oh, except Emmett and Rosalie, of course." My cynical nature was beginning to show.

Renee sighed, "Bella…" She said in THAT voice. That mom voice, where you know a lecture is coming.

"Mom…" I said, copying her. She laughed.

"Ok, ok. I won't say anything."

"Thank you."

"Except…" I groaned. I knew she wouldn't be able to help herself. "Except that one day you'll find what they have. And it'll be just as stronger, if not stronger. I promise you."

I blushed. I wasn't used to my mom saying stuff like that. Usually I had to hear it from Rosalie or Alice. "Thanks." I whispered. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. We sat in silence, while I lost myself in my thoughts.

"Bella, honey, can you slow down a little? You're getting a little too fast for my comfort."

"Ugh, Mom. I know how to drive. Can you not be a backseat driver?" I said, turning to look at her with a joking smile. But she was looking straight, terror in her eyes.

"No, seriously! Bella, SLOW DOWN! Now…LOOK OUT!"

And then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

So I only got one review, but I guess a few people read it. I figured I'd post the next chapter, see how people are liking it. It's going to be a little angsty at the beginning, just a fair warning. Anyway, sorry if this is short. I'm still having to figure out how to write longer chapters.

Chapter two

I could feel something shaking me, so I rolled over trying to ignore it

"Bella?" Emmet. Of course he would try to wake me before the alarm went off. I swatted at him. "Bella, you have to get up, and get dressed. We're leaving soon." I groaned and cuddled deeper into my bed.

"Emmett, get out of my room. The alarm hasn't gone off yet, so let me sleep!" I grumbled, my voice rough with exhaustion.

"Bella. Really, sis, you have to get up." I rolled over and threw my pillow over my head. I heard Emmett curse and head out of my room. Serves him right. I heard him talking to someone in the hallway, probably complaining to my mom that I'll make him late for his early morning make out session with Rose. Gag me.

My door opened again, and I groaned loudly. "Mom, just let me sleep until the alarm goes off, please!" I felt her sit down and lean over me, placing her hand on my cheek. Her hand felt different, smaller.

"Bella." That didn't sound like my mom. "Bella, sweetie you have to get up. I'll help you get ready." I opened one eye and saw Alice leaning over me. "Alice? Did Emmett actually think that you would be able to get me out of bed? What a moron." I scoffed at her. She crinkled her eyebrows together and tears slowly filled her eyes.

"We aren't going to school today, Bella." She got up and headed to my closet, pulling out clothes for me.

"Well, why wake me up?!" I said looking at her. "And why are you dressed like that?" I've never seen Alice wear black. She turned around and looked at me.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Bella, do you remember what happened?" What happened? What is she talking about? I started to scoot myself into a sitting position, when pain flared up from my right leg. I hissed in pain, and ripped the covers off. A large cast covered most of my leg.

"Alice? What's going on?" I demanded, my voice shaking. She sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. "Bella, there was an accident." An accident?

"What? When?"

"The day you were driving home from Port Angeles." She whispered, tears slowly running down her face.

"So that's how I broke my leg?" She nodded. "But, my mom's ok, right? I mean, if I only broke my leg then she's fine?" She looked down at our hands. "Alice. My mom is okay, RIGHT?" My voice got louder. She shook her head, her tears falling onto our intertwined hands. I pushed her away, forcing myself out of bed. The pain in my leg was excruciating, but I needed to know.

"Mom?" I shouted from my room, hobbling to the door.

"Bella…" Alice sobbed from my bed.

"Alice, just shut up! Please!" I opened the door and limped into the hallway down to her room. "Mom!"

I heard footsteps running up the stairs, and I turned, expecting, wanting, it to be her. But it was Emmett, dressed in a suit with bloodshot eyes. Behind him, holding his hand was Rosalie, looking just as bad.

"Em? Where is she? WHERE IS SHE EMMETT?" I screamed at him in the middle of the hallway. I could feel the tears rolling down my face. "Where. Is. She?"

He finally looked at me and all I could see was agony. "She's not here, Bells."

I shook my head at him and started towards him. He rushed to help me and I pushed him away, looking past him to Rosalie. "Rose?" I heard a small sob come from her as she said, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

No. NO, NO, NO! This couldn't be happening. I started hyperventilating, and grabbed Emmett as I fell to the floor, gasping for breath in between my loud sobs.

"She's going to be sick. We have to get her off the floor."

"Alice, hold her hair back, Rose get a wet washcloth for her face. Bella, you have to breathe. Come, sis, deep breaths. Nice deep breaths. There you go." I found myself in my bathroom, looking into Emmett's eyes. I knew now. I knew what happened.

"I'm so sorry Emmett!" I sobbed as I grabbed for him. "I'm so sorry!" I cried into this shoulder as he cried into mine.

"It wasn't your fault, Bella. It was an accident." He said, pulling me back to look me square in the face.

"It is."

He shook his head. "No, Bella. I was an accident. You can't blame yourself."

But I knew. I knew it was my fault my mom was dead. I killed her. I killed my mom.


End file.
